


Fiesta, whisky y sábanas de satén. Y lo que pasa cuando mezclas cómics de vampiros mutantes y hombres que se visten de mujer.

by wileret



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace meses que Michael y James no se ven, y cuando el primero invita al segundo a una fiesta, James no puede decir que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta, whisky y sábanas de satén. Y lo que pasa cuando mezclas cómics de vampiros mutantes y hombres que se visten de mujer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Fic hipermegadedicado a AleenaBite quien llevaba esperando por él como dos meses o más porque esto iba a ser publicado en un principio para Halloween pero entre una cosa y otra... como que se demoró.

El ruido de la música es ensordecedor, los bajos retumbando en las paredes, el suelo y el techo del local de tal forma que parece que se va a desmoronar todo con el siguiente _bum bum_. James siente el ritmo de la música retumbando también por dentro del cuerpo mientras los haces de luz roja, verde y azul se reflejan en las bolas de discoteca que adornan la parte superior del lugar, haciendo compañía a cintas de tela y a la purpurina dorada que cae como del cielo encima de él y el resto de asistentes.

Con un vaso lleno de whisky en la mano y la gente bailando a su alrededor, se pregunta seriamente qué está haciendo allí en medio de una fiesta en vez de en su apartamento tumbado en el sofá leyendo un libro o viendo una reposición en la televisión. Ríe dando un trago a su vaso, el líquido ámbar bajándole por la garganta. Sabe la respuesta de sobra, el nombre de Fassbender claramente en mente y el alcohol empezando a hacer efecto sobre él. Porque ése no es su primer vaso a pesar de que suele abstenerse de beber demasiado, de que tiene cierto control sobre sí mismo pero el cual empieza a no encontrar a cada minuto que pasa allí esperando a que cierta persona se digne a aparecer.

En realidad no sabe cuánto lleva esperando allí, vaso en mano y vestido con su traje de _highlander_. Porque, como no, es una fiesta de disfraces y no sabe decirle _no_ a Michael cuando le suelta cuatro palabras idiotas pero que consiguen convencerle sin problemas desde el otro lado de la línea. Con esa voz teñida de travesura y, al mismo tiempo, ese descaro que echaba en falta en su vida durante todos esos meses pasados, y el _Vamos, James, sabes que quieres venir_ que implica una vuelta atrás imposible y haber tenido que improvisar un traje como ha podido.

Los minutos pasan y le empiezan a escocer los ojos del humo que se condensa en el aire como una nube espesa a su alrededor, la misma que parece envolver a su cerebro por momentos. Las fiestas nunca han sido lo suyo.

Mueve los pies al ritmo de la música para no quedarse allí estático y perder la sensibilidad de las piernas mientras observa a su alrededor la amalgama de disfraces para centrarse en algo tras haber dejado el vaso vacío en la barra. Cualquiera diría que se encuentra en pleno _Halloween_ en vez de en una fiesta de ambiente navideño. Nada más entrar ya se había encontrado con un _Frankenstein_ , alto, verde y de espaldas anchas acompañado de una bruja que, con todo el respeto del mundo, le había parecido más una tarta de moras andante que otra cosa por mucho sombrero puntiagudo que llevara. Y entre la gente que ahora se le cruza por delante y los del fondo ha diferenciado sin problemas a una enfermera sexy, un alienígena mezcla de algo raro con algo raro, alguien disfrazado de burro, una egipcia estilo Elisabeth Taylor y un orco que parece haberse escapado de _El Señor de los Anillos_.

No es que él vaya muy navideño que digamos, más bien disimula con su kilt y su cinturón al hombro entre tantos colores, alas de murciélagos, plumones, tridentes y la purpurina que sigue cayendo sin parar del techo y ha convertido el bol del ponche en un espectáculo de brillos. Lo que hace que la gente señale y ría escandalosamente por encima de la música ya con el alcohol subido a la cabeza por completo y él tenga que estar quitándose rato sí y rato también las briznas doradas que le caen en la cara.

Sigue con su reconocimiento de disfraces porque, de verdad, no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Una momia, alguien vestido de Pato Donald, una Xena la Princesa Guerrera, el típico Dark Vader. De repente, tiene que parar su escrutinio visual al darse cuenta de que unos ojos le están mirando entre la multitud, a unos pocos metros de él. En un primer momento frunce el ceño, extrañado, no ubica quién es. Pero no tarda en reconocer esos ojos que le observan mientras se acercan a él, a pesar de la distancia, el humo y la poca intensidad de luz que acaban de poner en la sala para cambiar el ambiente a uno de acuerdo con la música que suena ahora por el sistema de audio. No hace falta que sus labios susurren _Fassbender_ porque está claro que es él, mirándole fijamente con capa de vampiro y peluca de rizos. Una estampa que hace que empiece a reír, primero de forma floja mientras asimila que sí, que es él, que no se lo está imaginando, que aunque se pellizque ese no es un sueño raro; pasando después a una sonora y escandalosa que intenta controlar pero que es imposible, y que empieza a crecer en intensidad sin remedio.

Llega hasta donde está él con ese movimiento de caderas y las botas que, sí, no está viendo mal, son de guepardo, le hacen más alto aún, unos colmillos postizos asomando en esa sonrisa y ese brillo tan característico en los ojos. Sinceramente, James no puede parar de reír y le empiezan a doler los riñones porque de todos los disfraces que podía haber elegido Michael, ése es el que menos se pensaba que había elegido para la fiesta. Oh, pero a la vez es tan él que no sabe por qué se sorprende en realidad.

\- ¿Tu risa compulsiva significa que mi disfraz es perfecto? –le pregunta Michael, ampliando la sonrisa.

\- No sé si perfecto es la palabra –contesta James de alguna manera, la risa floja escapándosele sin parar entre cada sílaba. No puede evitarlo, menos cuando ve asomar el vestido corto que hay debajo de la capa. Eso ya le hace partirse en dos y buscar apoyo en el hombro del otro -. Dios, ¿qué demonios haces vestido así?

Escucha un _apuesta_ seguido de un _Catherine_ y James comprende al instante qué ha pasado, la hermana de Michael es un completo peligro pero una fuente de diversión para él.

\- Por cierto, bonito traje –le suelta, sus ojos mirándole de arriba abajo. Desde el pelo que seguramente está plagado de purpurina hasta las botas que se ha puesto para acompañar a la vestimenta lo mejor posible.

\- Ni se te ocurra burlarte, Michael –replica, golpeándole con un dedo en el pecho.

\- Tranquilo, nunca se me ocurriría… _highlander_ – le contesta. James nota el acento a propósito en la última palabra así que le mira a la cara entre ofendido y divertido, la risa al fin mermando.

Se plantea si soltarle un _capullo_ o un _idiota_ porque es que ese hombre se lo merece cuando utiliza ese tono que él conoce ya de sobra para picarle, acompañado de la sonrisa burlona y la risa que sabe que Michael se está aguantando tras los labios. Pero éste se aleja de él unos cuantos pasos y empieza a moverse de forma curiosa, balanceando los brazos, cruzando las piernas, inclinándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Lo que empieza como un baile absurdo por parte de Michael unido a cómo va vestido, acaba siendo un movimiento de cuerpos que se buscan el uno al otro, James uniéndose sin remedio a ese extraño baile que acaba envolviendo a los dos. La música pasando a una canción con ritmo lento y marcado, un roce con cada _beat_. Primero es el hombro, después las caderas. Los dedos que se buscan y se entrecruzan por un momento. Una mirada fugaz, una sonrisa por parte de James. Un movimiento de brazos y una media vuelta por parte de la de Michael que se pone detrás de él, nota sus manos apoyándose en la parte inferior de su espalda. Cara contra cara, mejilla contra mejilla, los dedos trazando pequeños círculos al compás pausado de la música. El movimiento produciéndole a James que su cuerpo se eche hacia atrás automáticamente, buscando ahora más contacto, sus pies todavía moviéndose con pasos lentos.

Sabe que ha sucumbido, que ya es demasiado tarde para irse de allí. Porque Michael siempre es capaz de seducirle, lleve botas de tacón o peluca de rizos. Es algo en la comisura de los labios, esa forma que tiene de sonreír con esa mirada tirando a lasciva y que parece desnudarle con la mente. O quizás es su brazo envolviéndole por detrás, los dedos largos ahora tanteando el terreno de su espalda, subiendo hasta la nuca y erizando toda su piel en el proceso al otro lado de la prenda de algodón. O la humedad de sus labios dejándole marcas en el cuello que contrasta con el aliento caliente que exhala sobre ellas y le hacen desear que Michael deje de torturarle de esa manera y le bese de una maldita vez.

Pero no lo hace, le gira y puede ver en su rostro como aparece su sonrisa tan característica, todo dientes. Entonces siente como le coge del cinturón que le cruza la camisola y tira de él, sacándolo del centro de la fiesta, sus pies moviéndose tras él. Y James se deja porque es Michael y su cuerpo quiere separarse de él tan poco como su mente. No sabe dónde le lleva y poco le importa en realidad. En ese momento le seguiría a cualquier parte porque ha anhelado su presencia todos esos meses en los que ha querido alargar el brazo para coger el móvil y llamarle. Preguntarle qué tal, decirle aunque fuera _Qué, Michael ¿sigues perdido por media Europa?_ en un intento de burla para oír su _Muy gracioso, James_ y la risa correspondiente.

Sí, le ha echado de menos, las cosas no han sido lo mismo desde aquella última conversación que tuvieron sin contar la de esa tarde. Las tardes de camaradería entre bromas y piques continuos habían quedado atrás dando paso a un silencio por parte de ambos, ocupados por otros rodajes y el recorrido por festivales y premieres de Michael. Venecia, San Sebastián, París, San Francisco, Los Ángeles, Berlín. Ahora por fin lo vuelve a tener delante de él y no piensa perder la oportunidad de recordar esa noche lo que tenían, lo que siguen teniendo a pesar de ese vacío de tiempo.

Porque sus sentimientos no han cambiado un ápice desde entonces y su cuerpo sigue respondiendo a esa química entre ambos, invisible pero latente en forma del cosquilleo que le recorre todo el cuerpo, en el calor que percibe de la mano de Michael y que le quema en el pecho, en ese deseo de cogerle del brazo y arrinconarlo en la primera esquina que encuentre y obligarle a besarle hasta que se queden sin respiración. Esa química tan fuerte hoy como en aquel primer día de ensayo, la misma que todos comentaban que tenían y hacía especial el metraje.

Así que ahí está, siendo arrastrado por Michael, un pasillo, una puerta y al final una habitación dándoles la bienvenida. No tardan en entrar, en cerrar la puerta con una pierna y dirigirse hacia la cama. James se sienta al borde de la cama, el colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso, las manos de Michael acariciándole el rostro, el cuello, la nuca. Su boca rozando las cejas, la nariz, los pómulos, la mandíbula, como si estuviera reconociéndole la cara tras tanto tiempo.

James se inclina hacia él más todavía, en un intento de capturar él primero los labios del otro, los labios resecos que ya no pueden esperar a iniciar el beso. Pero se queda a milímetros de los de Michael, éste empujándole hacia atrás de repente para hacerle caer sobre el mullido colchón y las sábanas de satén rojo suaves al tacto que lo adornan. Ahora lo tiene encima de él, la peluca que ha caído al tirar de ella olvidada en el suelo. La capa cubriéndole a ambos casi por completo mientras la música sigue retumbando al otro lado de la puerta. James entonces susurra un _Te odio_ alargando un brazo para acercar el rostro sonriente de Michael, tan cerca que casi puede verse reflejado a pesar de la oscuridad en los ojos del otro, casi palpando el sabor a vodka que despide de su boca.

\- Sabes que me quieres, James –le responde, esquivando sus labios. Besándole otra vez el cuello desde el límite que marca la clavícula con el pecho, pasando por la línea de la mandíbula, hasta llegar finalmente a la parte de atrás de la oreja -. No puedes negarlo.

No puede. No quiere. Ni siquiera su mente se molesta en negarlo porque no es una opción. Sus manos buscan el pelo de Michael, ahora corto, pero lo suficiente largo para enredar los dedos en él, atrayéndole, uniendo por fin sus labios con los del irlandés en un beso húmedo, caliente, lleno de anhelo y deseo por el cuerpo del otro. Le muerde el labio, venganza por hacerle esperar tanto y Michael gruñe en respuesta, sus manos apartando el cinturón, levantándole la camisa. Seguro que con el mismo sentimiento de apremio que le recorre a James por dentro y que no se puede quitar ya de la cabeza. El sentir piel con piel, fuera las limitaciones de la ropa. De perfilar sus músculos en la penumbra de la habitación, sentir las manos del otro explorándole por completo. Sólo ellos dos sin importar nada ni nadie más por esa noche. Con el alcohol circulando en la sangre, los pensamientos que se nublan más y más a cada segundo que pasa, los dientes postizos de Michael pinchándole en la lengua ora sí ora también mientras ambas se buscan todo el rato en un baile de saliva y gemidos ahogados, un beso que parece no tener fin. Lo que hace que todo sea más erótico, más urgente, que su sangre hierva por el otro y enrede sus piernas con las de Michael para tenerlo más cerca aún si cabe.

El calor entre ambos empieza a ser sofocante, la ropa pegándose a la piel empapada por el sudor. James siente la urgencia de que Michael se la quite ya sea mordiscos, a arañazos, su mente no puede contemplar formalismos ahora. No cuando desea que le devore y le haga revivir esas noches bajo sábanas húmedas por el sudor con solo la compañía del otro.

Los labios de Michael le abandonan durante un segundo para pasarle por la cabeza la camisola, mientras él desata con prisa el lazo de la capa que se desliza sobre los hombros y cae al suelo para hacer compañía a la peluca. Se miran durante un momento, los ojos que brillan por el ansia, las respiraciones agitadas, los labios que se llaman de nuevo con fuerza y las manos que no tardan a continuación en tocar piel de nuevo. Cuello, pecho, abdomen, cintura, piernas y miembros excitados que se palpan desde el otro lado de la ropa.

\- Siempre he querido comprobar – le susurra de repente, tirándole brevemente del labio inferior con los dientes, - si es verdad que… - las manos colándose por debajo de la tela hacia el interior de sus piernas, - …no lleváis nada debajo de la falda.

James nota como su cuerpo se tensa automáticamente cuando siente lo dedos de Michael comprobándolo, su risa sonando cuando sus bocas se separan, pasándole a continuación la lengua húmeda por los labios. Intenta reprimir un gemido pero le es imposible, el tacto de la mano en la zona nubla todo por un momento y el sonido traicionero de placer se le escapa por la boca mientras siente su cuerpo más caliente aún que hace un momento. Da igual que ya solo le reste el kilt por vestimenta, que las botas estén olvidadas en una punta y el cinturón en la otra, en ese momento siente que hasta la piel le sobra y no puede evitar pensar que no es justo que Michael siga vestido porque lo necesita tan o más desnudo que él.

Eso deja de tener importancia pronto porque en algún momento la boca de Michael ha pasado de estar haciendo compañía a la suya a estar ahora explorando la parte inferior ocupando el lugar de la mano y todo raciocinio se pierde por el camino. Porque es lo que pasa cuando uno nota el rastro de saliva que va dejando el músculo húmedo en la pierna por la que asciende, su respiración en esa zona donde la piel parece quemar y, finalmente, la boca tomando su erección. La espalda se arquea sobre el colchón, las manos se agarran a las sábanas y James se muerde el labio con fuerza ante las sensaciones que le produce esa lengua que se mueve de forma tan laboriosa, como una serpiente, sobre el miembro. Deslizándose de arriba abajo, rodeándolo, mordiéndolo sutilmente. Todo ello acompañado de sus gemidos imposibles de suprimir mientras las manos de Michael le sujetan las caderas que se mueven por voluntad propia intentando marcar un ritmo, el mismo que marca la boca del irlandés.

Pero ese ritmo es interrumpido porque Michael parece haber decidido que necesita tomarle por completo, que las botas altas y el vestido tienen que desaparecer al igual que el kilt, ambos quedándose desnudos finalmente sobre la cama, el calor de sus cuerpos caldeando la habitación. James observa ese pecho que tantas veces ha delineado con sus dedos, musculoso, marcado. Los brazos fuertes, los mismos que ahora le rodean la espalda mientras se pone encima de él para posicionarse entre sus piernas, los labios atacando de nuevo su cuello, dejando marcas delatadoras que se verán a la mañana siguiente pero que ahora poco le importan porque él también se las está dejando en la espalda y en el cuello cuando tiene oportunidad. Los dientes clavándose en la parte blanda porque Michael no es el único que sabe morder de los dos.

Entonces le siente dentro de él y comienza la vorágine de movimientos que hace que ya todo se nuble por completo, que solo resten las sensaciones, la piel que abrasa, el placer desmedido recorriéndoles de arriba a abajo, los continuos gemidos exhalados por ambos. Los besos pasan de ser desesperados a estar teñidos de puro instinto, sus cuerpos que se mueven en un principio a un ritmo lento acaban buscando uno tan rápido que parece imposible. Bocas que se comen, piernas que se enredan en la cintura, la sensación de querer estar aún más cerca, todo sudor y saliva. Solo ellos dos, Michael y él. Nadie ni nada más.

El orgasmo les llega a la vez, fuerte, contundente, ambos susurrando el nombre del otro en ese gemido que marca el final que hace que sus cuerpos se tensen. El ritmo del corazón descontrolado, retumbándole en los oídos, los jadeos por la falta de aliento. La garganta seca y los labios que se vuelven a reencontrar al momento siguiente en un beso suave junto a una caricia en el hombro, el peso del cuerpo de Michael sobre el suyo. Ambos temblando por el orgasmo, mirándose a los ojos y leyendo el anhelo en la mirada.

Estando ahí, debajo de Michael tras tantas llamadas no realizadas, e-mails no redactados y esa sensación de pérdida que le ha acompañado durante todos esos meses y que ahora nota que ha desaparecido, su mente solo piensa en una cosa mientras vuelve a besar esos labios suaves y cálidos una vez más. No piensa volver a dejarle escapar.

No otra vez.


End file.
